gatwarrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Altis Primus
Altis Primus is a terran planet located in the Inner United Colonial Planet Space and is currently the location of the "Altis Primus Uprising" which consists of the United Colonial Frontier Rebels (UCF) and the Altis Insurgency against the Akilain Commonwealth and the Saietovian Federation. This is a signifcate war as it is the first conflict to occur since the Colonial Wars, and the first to use 24th Century technology including mechs, stealth technology and super soldier infantry, specifically "Warriors". The founding of Altis Primus Altis Primus was founded near the end of the Colonial Wars in 2359 by Saietovian Explorers looking to expand the Saietovian Federation's borders within in Unknown Space. By the end of the Colonial Wars in 2368, Altis Primus had become a major economically giant for the Saietovian Federation which bolstered their ranks within the galaxy. Eventually the "Altis Allied Cooperation Act" was signed which portions of Altis Primus was given to the Akilain Commonwealth, a strong ally of the Saietovian Federation. Recession, Corruption and Uprising Due to the large amounts of resources obtained from Altis Primus, eventually in 2378 the planet was giving out such large amounts of the resouces that eventually the planet began to dry up and it became harder and harder to obtain the resources, which in term led to industrial activity to decline. Because of the decline, busniesses attempted to keep money which led to down-sizing and large amounts of people were unemployed. Eventually officials later found in 2381 that the corrupt business owners of large manufacturing and transportation had been only giving a fraction of the resources obtained from the planet to the Federation and Commonwealth, instead they had been giving the resources to the United Colonial Frontier who then sold them on the black market or used them for their own benefit, officials believe this began in 2376. The UCF's plan was to cripple Altis Primus and turn it's people against their superiors in order to take the planet for their own. Eventually riots broke out and terrorism increased by almost 451% and the death rate went up even higher. This led to the Altis Defense Administration to take action and eventually the police and the Altis Planetary Defense Force was forced to push back rioters. An insurgency emerged and caused chaos throughout the planet. Police checkpoints and outposts were being sabotaged and many officers died in the process. The police was eventually overrun and their headquarters completely overrun, this left the APDF to defend what remained of the planet from not only the rioters but the Altias Insurgents also. The APDF focused on defending the planet from domestic issues left Altis Primus completely unprotected from invaders, the UCF knew this and took action. The UCF arrived with two fleets one known as the "Freedom Fleet" and the "Independence Fleet". Within hours of the UCF's arrival they had over 600,000 soldiers deployed on Altis Primus, the rioters rejoiced as the UCF militia overran the APDF and took Altis Primus as their own. War for Altis Primus On May 5th, 2378, four months after Altis Primus has fallen into the hands of the UCF, the Saietovian Federation and Akilain Commonwealth launched a massive coalition strike force to liberate Altis Primus and restore order under their rule. Three fleets arrived, one Akilain and two Saietovian under one callsign "Restoration Fleet" they engaged the UCF fleets and a massive orbital battle could be seen from the surface of Altis Primus. They spent little time worrying about the UCF fleet and launched hundred upon hundreds of transports, drop pods and b ombers, as they approached the Restoration Fleet began to bombard the planet's surface in an attempt to weaken resistance and allow their military to land safety. This was not the case. The entire invasion had gone to hell and units were seperated, hundreds of soldiers died before even landing on the surface due to large amounts of anti-aircraft fire. The only thing that allowed the invasion of Altis Primus to be successful was the Akilain's newest technology, which allowed mechs to be dropped from orbit at high speed and within seconds of hitting the surface they would deploy small jet boosters which would slow the mech down and allow it to land on the surface without being destroyed or disabled, this was known as "High Orbit Low Gravity Mech Drops" or HOLGMD, however most military personal simply call it "HOLD". This allowed the coalition to be able to succesful establish a base on the planet's surface. - - - TO BE CONTINUED - - - 4/22/14